


The Seven Deadly Sins Chapter 1

by lindahoyland



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Aragorn - Freeform, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-04
Updated: 2011-06-03
Packaged: 2017-10-20 20:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/216943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindahoyland/pseuds/lindahoyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p><b>Title: Insufferable Pride </b><b><br/></b><b>Author: Linda Hoyland </b><b><br/></b><b>Characters/Pairing: Denethor, Aragorn </b><b><br/></b><b>Rating: G </b><b><br/></b><b>Warnings: None </b><b><br/></b><b>Book/Source: LOTR book-verse </b><b><br/></b><b>Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain </b><b><br/></b><br/>Denethor regarded the stranger at his father's table curiously. The fellow was obviously of northern Dúnedain lineage, but most likely a bastard as he gave no father's name when he introduced himself simply as "Thorongil". Yet he carried himself with an almost regal air.</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> **Title: Insufferable Pride** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Denethor, Aragorn** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: None** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain** **  
> **  
> Denethor regarded the stranger at his father's table curiously. The fellow was obviously of northern Dúnedain lineage, but most likely a bastard as he gave no father's name when he introduced himself simply as "Thorongil". Yet he carried himself with an almost regal air.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Title: Insufferable Pride** **  
** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
** **Characters/Pairing: Denethor, Aragorn** **  
** **Rating: G** **  
** **Warnings: None** **  
** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain** **  
**  
Denethor regarded the stranger at his father's table curiously. The fellow was obviously of northern Dúnedain lineage, but most likely a bastard as he gave no father's name when he introduced himself simply as "Thorongil". Yet he carried himself with an almost regal air.

"What do you think of Gondor?" Denethor required. "I fear our splendour must quite overawe you."

"Gondor is fair indeed," said the stranger. "But I miss the unique beauty of my native land. The rivers and forests are beyond compare, as are the people.

Denethor scowled. The insufferable pride of this nobody from the northern wastelands!


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Too much of a Good Thing** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Eldarion, Aragorn, Arwen** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: None** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain**

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Title: Too much of a Good Thing**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Eldarion, Aragorn, Arwen**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain**

The table was piled high with all manner of delicacies while the Steward and his lady entertained the King and Queen and their small son to tea. Eldarion's eyes lit up as he beheld his favourite treats.

Arwen noticed that the plate containing honey cakes was empty. A guilty looking Eldarion was just devouring the final one.

"Eldarion!" the Queen chided. "You should not be so greedy! Those cakes were to share."

A little while later, Eldarion cried, "I feel sick!"

Aragorn escorted his whey-faced son from the room, forbearing to scold. The cakes would not taste so sweet again.


	3. Left wanting  Envy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sep. 24th, 2010 at 3:55 AM

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Left Wanting - Envy

Sep. 24th, 2010 at 3:55 AM

 **Title: Left Wanting**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Denethor, Boromir, Faramir**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: None**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain**

"Well done, my son, I am so proud of you!" Denethor warmly congratulated Boromir when he and his brother returned from sword practice. "I was told that you won the practise bout today."

"Thank you, father." Boromir beamed happily. "Faramir is making good progress too. His sword master praises his skills highly."

"You are loyal to your brother, Boromir, but he will never measure up to you. Go now, my sons."

Faramir looked away; choking back the tears as yet again his hunger for his father's love was left unsatisfied. Much as he loved his brother, he also envied him.


	4. Vengeance is Mine Wrath

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Vengeance is Mine** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn. Halbarad, OMC** **  
> ** **Rating: PG** **  
> ** **Warnings: Character death, violence** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** ****

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
Vengeance is Mine - Wrath

 **Title: Vengeance is Mine**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn. Halbarad, OMC**   
**  
**   
**Rating: PG**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: Character death, violence**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**   
****

The Southron raised his scimitar and struck the standard bearer down. He laughed gleefully as the stricken man fell.

Aragorn tried to aid his kinsman but came too late. He could only cradle Halbarad in his arms as he breathed his last.

Red mist swam before Aragorn's eyes. Wielding Andúril he plunged into the fray, the flashing blade reflecting the fire that burned in his eyes. The Southron would laugh no more. Wrath drove Aragorn onward, giving him the strength of ten, so great was the fury kindled in his heart. Blood cried out for blood. Halbarad would be avenged


	5. The Watcher

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: The Watcher** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Grima, Éowyn** **  
> ** **Rating: PG13** **  
> ** **Warnings: sexual thoughts, non con** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
> **  
> She moves gracefully across the Hall, her plain gown concealing too much of her lithe frame. She catches sight of him watching and her proud lips curl.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Title: The Watcher** **  
** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
** **Characters/Pairing: Grima, Éowyn** **  
** **Rating: PG13** **  
** **Warnings: sexual thoughts, non con** **  
** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
**  
She moves gracefully across the Hall, her plain gown concealing too much of her lithe frame. She catches sight of him watching and her proud lips curl.

His lust kindled, fire courses through his blood. The more she despises him, the more he wants her. To press kisses upon her until her ruby lips are bruised, to tear off the concealing gown to reveal the womanly curves beneath. To fight her as she struggles and possess her utterly: to feel her body melt into his.

Grima smiles. Théoden grows weaker by the day. Soon fair Éowyn will be his bride.


	6. After the Famine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: After the Famine** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Elladan, Elrohir** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: none** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **With thanks to Raksha** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
> **  
> Not since they had left Rivendell had Aragorn last seen such good fare and in such abundance; fresh, tasty food of every imaginable kind.

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Title: After the Famine** **  
** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Frodo, Sam, Elladan, Elrohir** **  
** **Rating: G** **  
** **Warnings: none** **  
** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
** **With thanks to Raksha** **  
** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** **  
**  
Not since they had left Rivendell had Aragorn last seen such good fare and in such abundance; fresh, tasty food of every imaginable kind.

Frodo and Sam gazed wide at the banquet spread before them in their honour. Aragorn fretted that they would eat too much too fast and started warning them to eat slowly.

Meanwhile, his foster brothers piled his plate high with hearty fare. After weeks of dining on beef jerky and withered apples it was irresistible. Aragorn smiled and began to eat greedily, savouring each satisfying mouthful. Today he would indulge his appetite and act the glutton!


	7. Rise and Shine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Title: Rise and Shine** **  
> ** **Author: Linda Hoyland** **  
> ** **Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion** **  
> ** **Rating: G** **  
> ** **Warnings: none** **  
> ** **Book/Source: LOTR book-verse** **  
> ** **Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.** ****

  
Share   


  
  
  
  
  
  
  


**Title: Rise and Shine**   
**  
**   
**Author: Linda Hoyland**   
**  
**   
**Characters/Pairing: Aragorn, Arwen, Eldarion**   
**  
**   
**Rating: G**   
**  
**   
**Warnings: none**   
**  
**   
**Book/Source: LOTR book-verse**   
**  
**   
**Disclaimer - These characters all belong to the estate of J.R.R. Tolkien. This story was written for pleasure and not for financial gain.**   
****

Arwen lay propped against the pillows contentedly cradling her infant son. The sun streamed through the bedroom window, heralding a fine day. Aragorn leapt from the bed.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Arwen asked. "Can you not linger a while this morning?"

"I am not accustomed to sloth," said Aragorn. "It is time to get up and begin the day's work."

"Your meeting is not until this afternoon," she replied. "Even the lowliest of your subjects deserves some respite from his labours."

"Maybe you are right, my love." Aragorn lay down again, blissfully contemplating her and his son.


End file.
